Peer-to-peer file-sharing protocols (such as BITTORRENT) are often used to distribute large amounts of data via the Internet. For example, a file provider may choose to reduce the costs typically associated with hosting a large, popular file (such as a game patch or video file) by distributing the file using the BITTORRENT protocol. In the BITTORRENT protocol, peers download pieces of a target file from any number of additional peers while simultaneously providing any previously downloaded pieces of the file to other peers. A group of peers exchanging pieces of a file in this manner is commonly known as a “swarm.”
While the BITTORRENT protocol represents a popular method for distributing files (e.g., some researchers estimate that the BITTORRENT protocol alone accounts for up to 50% of all Internet traffic), this protocol also represents a common means for distributing malicious software (“malware”). Unfortunately, torrent hosting sites (i.e., websites that host files, also known as “torrents,” that contain the metadata necessary to facilitate a BITTORRENT transaction) generally fail to provide sufficient information to reliably predict whether such files are trustworthy. As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for a mechanism for evaluating the trustworthiness of files obtained via peer-to-peer file-sharing networks, such as via the BITTORRENT protocol.